redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zaran Rhulain/Redwall - Season 4 - Mossflower
The Idea To animate the 4th season of Redwall dubbed Mossflower Who Are We? The Redwall Animation Studios is a group of artists, animators, and Redwall fans. We're currently working on a 13-episode television adaptation of Brian Jacques' book Mossflower. Although we are currently in planning and recruiting stages, we're making fast progress, so stay tuned for updates, and feel free to apply for a position, or look at what we've done so far. The Crew *'Note, these names are all deviantart usernames' *'Note, cast list is still be updated' *'Note, we are still looking for more actors Voice Actors Goodbeasts :Generic Goodbeasts: ~Swordsman92 '''Badgers: :-Bella: ~carabadgermum :-Boar the Fighter: ~kegisak '''Hares: :-Trubbs: ~CuiasodoSharpedge '''Mice: :-Martin: ~Hethrin :-Gonff: ~Screampool2009 :-Columbine: ~RichelletheDarknessQ :-Abbess Germaine ~Riowolf '''Hedgehogs: :-Ben Stickle: =DCLeadboot :-Goody Stickle: ~carabadgermum :-Ferdy: ~gffgfhergtgf321 :-Coggs: ~gffgfhergtgf321 :-Spike: ~Dream-Of-Serenity :-Posy: ~Dream-Of-Serenity '''Moles: :-Foremole: ~Ryumaru-MG :-Young Dinny: =DCLeadboot :-Billum: ~Swordsman92 :-Urthclaw: ~Ryumaru-MG '''Otters: :-Skipper: ~SonicHomeboy :-Mask: ~ZaranR '''Squirrels: :-Lady Amber: ~Dream-Of-Serenity '''Shrews: :-Log-a-Log: ~Samulejay '''Robins: :-Chibb: ~ZaranR Vermin :Generic Vermin: ~Solavis, ~Swordsman92 '''Wildcats: :-Tsarmina: ~ScribblerRigby :-Gingivere: ~Airan-Skyknight :-Verdauga: ~Solavis Kotir Soldiers '''Ferrets: :-Blacktooth: ~MeecesMikMouse '''Stoats: :-Splitnose: ~ZaranR '''Weasels: :-Brogg: ~MeecesMikMouse :-Cludd: ~Hethrin :-Scratch: '''Pine Martens :-Ashleg: ~RedwllWrrior '''Foxes :-Fortunata: ~ScribblerRigby :-Bane: ~FelldohTheSquirrel Management http://img200.imageshack.us/i/managementqub.jpg/ Applications How to Apply Here is the application form with relevant information beneath to how you may go about applying for a position. Please send it in an e-mail to '''redwallanimation@gmail.com'. Alternately, if you have a DeviantArt account send you application in a note to the Redwall Animation account, not our personal deviantART accounts so that we can handle the applicants efficiently. :Position you are applying for: :'Motivation: :'Audition Piece and a link/web address to where it is located (this does not apply in an email as you will attach it to the email): *Note: the "audition piece" will be different depending on what you are applying for for example if you are applying for voice acting then you would send us a sound file of yourself reading out a few lines in character and so on. Any files that cannot be linked can be sent to redwallanimation@gmail.com (please tell me who you are though i.e a link to your deviantART profile otherwise there is no point sending an email) Anyone who is interested in getting involved in this project may send in an application for the position they wish to fill. There can easily be more than one person in any of the positions available so you may apply for something that has someone in the position already. If you are applying for a position please only do so if you feel you have the skill to do the job i.e if you have never animated before do not apply for an animation position etc. ALSO This is very important, as one of the actors you have a deadline to meet, this is not a project which you can shrug off or a school project which you are graded on. This is a a global collaboration and you will HAVE to make time to meet the requirements needed for this. The Sites http://redwall-animation.deviantart.com :^^^^^^^^'IMPORTANT SITE'^^^^^^^^^ *Points Up* :http://redwallanimation.webs.com Zaran Rhulain Message me! Category:Blog posts